homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
123115-Consoling-Orca
allodicTemperament AT began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 16:44 -- AT: Hey Orrca AT: How arre things AT: Beside what we're alll awarre of, I mean AT: Specificallly forr you TA: ...... TA: i....'m.... in a locked.... room in.... the archives..... TA: again..... AT: Oh AT: Welll that coulld be worrse TA: and i....'m worried.... about eribus..... AT: He's herre AT: In the room with me TA: is he okay?..... AT: Yes AT: He's clleanerr allso TA: my blood.... is gone?..... AT: As farr as I can telll TA: this wasn't how it.... was supposed to.... happen..... AT: Not at alll TA: at.... all..... AT: I'm so sorrry that that happened llike that TA: i wanted to prevent nyarla from going off.... of the deep end..... TA: and..... TA: he was so angry when i talked.... to him..... AT: You reallly have yourr worrk cut out forr you :( AT: I'm going to trry to stop making yourr job harrderr TA: he calmed down enough.... for me to get him to take eribus to the bathing room..... TA: which was hard for me to ask..... AT: I saw him therre AT: You did a good job AT: You're a betterr moirraill forr him than I everr was AT: Thank you forr that TA: i can only do so much from the.... archives..... TA: you're welcome..... TA: he needed me...., i.... think......... AT: Verry much TA: i want to trust him with eribus, lorrea..... TA: i do..... AT: I'm going to do what I can forr Erribus, whille I'm herre TA: i don....'t.... know what would have led up to him killing.... eribus in that timeline..... TA: there..... TA: there's no reason for it..... AT: Therre is one possiblle reason AT: And it's grreenerr than I am TA: jealousy?..... TA: envy?..... AT: No I mean the otherr thief TA: why.... would he be jealous? he has aaisha..... TA: oh..... AT: The one who blleeds brright grreen TA: jack?..... AT: Yes and now he's prrobablly going to read this TA: oh..... TA: i don't know how these things.... work......... TA: people just tell me things and.... expect me to understand......... AT: I don't eitherr, but I sorrt of prresume the worrst AT: Therre arre a llot of peoplle llooking in on these things TA: so.... i.... keep hearing..... AT: We're llooking into ways to make that harrderr forr them AT: Oh AT: Arre you allrright, though, with everrything AT: You seem to be handlling it verry welll AT: I think a few of the humans arre brroken TA: i'm......... TA: trying..... TA: it's.... hard..... TA: because i'm.... so.... angry..... TA: SO ANGRY with heliux for that......... TA: but i'm mostly just worried about eribus and nyarla..... TA: and even aaisha?..... AT: I'm going to do what I can forr Erribus and Aaisha AT: I can't hellp Nyarrlla AT: He'lll think that I'm pllotting something against him TA: i..... TA: i appreciate it..... AT: I deall with angerr a llot and I want to hellp keep everryone ellse frrom AT: Being contrrollled by theirrs, I guess AT: So I want to hellp TA: i've never been this angry actually..... TA: no one's ever killed me before......... TA: and in.... such a.. brutal manner...... AT: It was AT: Verry brrutall AT: I'm reallly botherred that everryone had to see that AT: I'm not surre what Helliux was aiming to do but knowing him that was not it TA: i.... should've.... stopped him..... TA: i......... TA: there....'s so many.... other.... things that should have happened..... TA: if.... i.... had just taken.... bothwell's.... offer up sooner..... AT: I saw him but I didn't think anything woulld have come of it AT: At the verry lleast AT: It seems llike a verry nice futurre TA: i hope i can spare aaisha that look with this death..... TA: and those screams..... AT: I'm going to do what I can forr herr TA: i will never be able to unhear those screams..... AT: Do you want to know the llast time I had a serrious confrrontation with Nyarrlla? TA: i.... guess....?..... TA: it can't hurt...... TA: i need to know more about him if i'm going to help..... AT: He and Aaisha werre both at my hive, afterr I pullled some strrings to get them brrought therre to get them out of dangerr AT: He was being contrrollled AT: And I was trrying to make him stand down, because he was insullting Aaisha AT: I tolld him to lleave my hive, and he woulldn't, untill he chose to take something I said as a thrreat AT: And then he trried to mind contrroll both Aaisha and I AT: He acts llike my lletting him lleave my pllanet allive was something that I had to do AT: He makes it so harrd to hellp him AT: That's the morrall of the storry AT: That's what I hope that you can get past TA: i'm going.... to try..... AT: Thank you TA: you're welcome..... TA: it....'s.... for aaisha's sake as well..... AT: I'm going to ask Arri to move yourr drreamsellf back herre TA: can they do that?..... AT: If you falll aslleep you shoulld wake up as them AT: Yes TA: i want to be with eribus again......... AT: LLibby may allso be ablle to, so if you see herr TA: i doubt she'll do anything as a favor to me..... AT: Why not AT: Wait AT: Wait is this about what I think it's about TA: there's a reason.... i....'m in a locked room, i think..... AT: I'lll tallk to herr forr you, then TA: i don't think it's about serios..... TA: just the whole "lorcan.... likes to.... destroy books for her scrapbooking" thing that landed me in hot water.... in the first place......... AT: Oh AT: I see TA: yeah..... AT: Welll I'm surre that we can figurre something out that willl worrk AT: We're alll a team afterr alll AT: Even if some of us don't llike to act it TA: i'll work on.... getting.... nyarla to at least be civil..... TA: it was hard work getting him to stop.... scaring.... me..... AT: Was he that bad TA: a little..... TA: it.... was mostly him blaming everyone and saying that i was the victim here..... TA: when i had already made up my mind to submit to bothwell..... AT: Which is yourr choice AT: And no one ellse can make that forr you AT: He's had simillarr prrobllems with Aaisha's choices in the past TA: he didn't trust me......... TA: eribus trusted me more even though.... he didn't like what.... i.... was doing..... TA: after.... i promised him that i wouldn't.... die..... AT: Irronicallly the trrolll raised by a queen horrnet has a prrobllem with peoplle having autonomy TA: even though he....'s my moirail..... TA: i.... am not his to control......... TA: i'm not anyone's to control......... AT: We've got that in common at lleast AT: I'm going to do what I can forr Erribus TA: thank you..... TA: he.... needs.... someone right now and since it.... can....'t be.... me..... AT: I may be ablle to negotiate to have him forrget the detaills of the event itsellf AT: So that it doesn't haunt him TA: will you at least ask.... him before you do it....?..... AT: Of courrse TA: i.... don....'t want him to feel like i'm betraying him..... TA: i don't want my.... death.... to haunt him either but.... he needs.... to have a choice..... AT: Of courrse TA: thank you..... AT: I'm not going to llet anything happen to him whille I'm herre AT: He's a good trrolll. TA: he's the best..... AT: As it stands he's prrobablly my favourrite midbllood TA: i....'ll keep him..... AT: I'm gllad TA: he's one of the only trolls that wasn't afraid of me when.... i first.... showed up......... AT: That isn't a surrrprrise to me, knowing him TA: there were threats of violence..... AT: Arre therre everrr not thrreats of viollence TA: when there are.... threats for kisses..... AT: Why not both AT: Imagine that I'm conspirratorrilly winking TA: well..... TA: i did punch him the first time he kissed me......... AT: That sounds a llot llike how my firrst ♥ went AT: But she's gone now TA: i'm sorry..... AT: It's okay AT: I hope the two of you have a betterr time of it AT: Neitherr of you arre me, so it seems llikelly TA: if he'll talk to me again..... AT: He willl TA: i know he wasn't happy with me.... choosing to die..... AT: I mean considerring everrything AT: You can't expect him to cellebrrate yourr death TA: i.... didn't expect anyone to celebrate it......... TA: i'm not saying throw a party......... TA: just..... TA: let me.... make my own.... choices..... AT: And he did AT: He is just verry concerrned by death TA: i know......... TA: he shouldn....'t.... have been in the room for that..... AT: Not at alll TA: i.... should check.... up on him in a bit..... AT: I think he woulld apprreciate that AT: Don't worrry yourrsellf too much TA: it's kind of hard when i want to hold him.... and tell him that i'm okay and i can't..... AT: :( AT: I'm going to see what I can do to make that possiblle TA: you and serios both apparently....?..... TA: he said.... he was going to talk to libby..... AT: Of courrse he woulld AT: He may have betterr lluck of it TA: hopefully..... AT: When I wished you lluck AT: I was reallly hoping that something llike this woulldn't happen TA: i know..... TA: well......... TA: serios seems..... TA: almost excited at.... the prospect of.... finding.... heliux..... AT: Oh TA: i.... don't know if i should be worried.... or happy..... AT: ... We shoulld prrobablly avoid killling him TA: i don't think he'll kill him..... TA: he.... said he was going to.... bring him to.... aaisha..... AT: That shoulld be interresting TA: i want to punch.... him.... myself..... AT: So how about these apparrent AT: Err AT: Wrriggllerrs TA: oh..... TA: those..... AT: Oh no I woulld punch him too TA: i'm.... interested..... AT: I may stilll TA: bothwell was sweet..... AT: He was verry nice TA: i'm proud.... of him, if he is mine, for punching heliux for m..... TA: me*..... AT: It was a good punch TA: then.... he's definitely mine..... AT: He cerrtainlly had the demeanorr forr it, 'Orrca' TA: ....... TA: do not..... TA: i'm not some marine whalebeast..... AT: Therre's something fishy about that cllam AT: I mean cllaim TA: lorrea please don't..... AT: Sorrry, I'm not shorre that I can stop mysellf TA: imagine me with a very unhappy face..... AT: I'm imagining it AT: I'm not surre that it's enough TA: probably not..... AT: At lleast I'm not going to calll you 'auntie Orrca' AT: As cute as that was AT: You can't deny that TA: i'd appreciate it..... TA: and yes..... TA: coming from HER it was cute......... TA: coming.... from you a little less so..... AT: I'lll have to trry harrderr TA: do not..... AT: How arre you going to stop me TA: i'll ignore you i guess..... AT: Ouch TA: it's an option..... AT: Welll, that's fairr AT: If I get ERRIBUS to calll you Orrca, though... TA: do.... NOT..... AT: I'm not that evill AT: ... Orr am I? TA: you're too wounded to be evil right now..... TA: let's be.... real.... here lorrea......... AT: You may be right TA: i.... saw you before i died..... TA: you and eribus.... both are.... too wounded to do.... much..... AT: Point TA: while i'm a lot of things..... TA: stupid.... isn....'t one of them..... AT: You seem fairrlly farr frrom stupid AT: Thank you forr that TA: you're welcome..... TA: and.... thank you......... TA: not a lot of people here have had much faith in.... me..... TA: stigma of being a purple, i think......... AT: Perrhaps TA: i'm used to it by now..... AT: They allso seem to generrallly have issues with trreating peoplle in accorrdance with the capabillity TA: apparently..... TA: at least.... aaisha seems to.... trust me......... AT: That's good TA: i appreciate it..... TA: given.... the lack.... of trust everywhere else in my life..... TA: being a.... highblood.... isn't.... exactly a walk in the park..... TA: even less.... so now that i'm apparently a.... grand highblood..... AT: You arre? TA: the whole court thing......... AT: Oh TA: once the.... gavel was away.... from antera ..... TA: it was me..... AT: Welll as llong as you arren't going to make ghosts shoot me again AT: That sounds llike a vast imprrovement TA: i.... wouldn't know how to do that..... TA: i don't know how to do a lot of things..... TA: which includes and is not.... limited to chucklevoodoos..... AT: Noted TA: is there anything else?..... TA: i....'m very tired..... AT: I don't think so AT: You shoulld rest TA: so should.... you..... AT: Don't worrry about me TA: too late.... i think..... AT: Take carre of yourrsellf TA: same to you..... AT: I'lll be doing my best AT: Take carre -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 18:28 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Lorcan